vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rentaro Satomi
Summary Rentaro Satomi' (里見蓮太郎, さとみ れんたろう, Satomi Rentarō) is a young teen enrolled in high school and forming part Civil Security. His Initiator is Enju Aihara. He is the protagonist of Black Bullet. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Rentaro Satomi Origin: Black Bullet Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Promoter, Experiment, Gunner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Healing, Gun Proficiency Attack Potency: Building level Speed: Supersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: 'High 'Range: Standard melee range normally, several meters with pistol. Standard Equipment: *'Springfield XD' (スプリングフィールドXD Supuringuhuīrudo XD): Rentaro is in possession of a, as he states, normal black gun. He carries the gun on the back of his pants, using it when he is the midst of a fight. He has shown great mastery over said weapon, shooting a Stage I Gastrea repeatedly without showing any signs of fatigue and with the ability to maintain his stability throughout the process. *'Black Bullet' (ブラック・ブレット Burakku Buretto): With his gun, Rentaro's main projectiles of choice are Black Bullets, which are created from the very same object that keeps Gastrea away from the Monoliths, Varanium. He himself states that with said bullets, Gastrea will not be able to recover; giving him the upper hand when in combat. These Black Bullets were able to harm a Stage I Gastrea greatly,86 in contrast to when Tadashima attacked with regular bullets; to no effect. *'AGV Experimental Drug' (AGV 試験薬 Shiken Kusuri): Rentaro was given five needles by Sumire that contain AGV Experimental Drug within. He was told by Sumire herself that this Experimental Drug contains artificial Gastrea Virus that grants him superhuman healing abilities,88 and is only to be utilized as a last resort weapon;89 the user may forfeit their humanity.90 When Rentaro injected himself with a needle in his abdomen, he releases a loud and vigorous roar that intimidate those around him.91 *'Superhuman Healing Capabilities:' After injecting himself with a sole dose, Rentaro's wounds begin to heal instantaneously. Additionally, Black Bullets, previously shot by Kagetane, exit his body, with the wounds healing themselves and appearing unharmed; smoke arising and evaporating into the air. The speed at which the wounds can heal themselves appears to be rather swift, as a wound caused by a bullet heals in a mere amount of seconds. *'Flashbang' (閃光弾 Senkō-dan): When Rentaro places a Flashbang into effect, a bright light and disturbing sound to the ears surround the area around his opponent; rendering two of their senses ineffectual. This non-lethal weapon is additionally used as a form of diversion for future assaults. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: 'None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'''Promoter (プロモーター Puromōtā): As a Promoter, Rentaro is noted to have the ability to analyze and supervise battle situations, as well as enhanced combat skills. *'Tendo Combat Style:' Rentaro possesses beginner skills in combat derived from the Tendo Style. This style of combat allows him to perform several techniques with offensive properties, such as using his limbs to deliver powerful blows at his opponents. *'Tendo Combat Style: First Style, Number Three' (天童式戦闘術　一の型　三六番 Tendo Shiki Sentō Jutsu Ichi No Kata San Ban): When the first style, number three, of the Tendo Combat is in place, Rentaro is granted with superior battle abilities. Further; it is parent to one known technique that is to be utilized when this style of the Tendo Combat is in place. When utilized, Rentaro is able to release a fierce punch that can break through strong defenses. *'Rokuro Kabuto' (轆轤鹿伏鬼, ろくろかぶと, Rokuro Kabuto): After employing a specific style of the Tendo Combat, Rentaro puts his left arm in front of his chest, and positions his right arm behind his waist. Clenching his right fist, and with the accumulated vitality, he unleashes a vigorous punch capable of breaking through the highly acclaimed Maximum Pain and the shield that earned the title of the strongest defense, Repulsion Shield. *'Tendo Combat Style: First Style, Number Eight' (天童式戦闘術　一の型　八番 Tendo Shiki Sentō Jutsu Ichi No Kata Hachi Ban): This first style, number eight, of the Tendo Combat, grants Rentaro supreme melee abilities. Further; it is parent to one technique that is to be utilized when this style of combat is in place. When in use, it is noted that it enhances the power of the normal punch. *'Blazing Fire Fan' (焔火扇, ほむらかせん, Homurakasen): Moving his right fist behind his chest, Rentaro gathers a remarkable amount of power into a single punch that gains the appearance of a fan. Despite its power, it was no match for Kagetane Hiruko's Repulsion Shield. *'Tendo Combat Style:' Second Style, Number Sixteen (天童式戦闘術　二の型　十六番 Tendo Shiki Sentō Jutsu Ni No Kata Jūroku Ban): The Tendo Combat, second style, number sixteen, grants Rentaro supreme combat abilities. Further; it is parent to two diverse techniques that are to be utilized when this style of the Tendo Combat is in place. When Rentaro Satomi employed this technique on Kagetane Hiruko it proved futile, as the latter solely stood there and felt no harm. However, whilst speaking to Sumire Muroto, Rentaro states that he is a beginner of the "Tendo Combat Style," hinting that his expertise in this style of combat is limited. *'Hidden Bullet: Sky Wind' (隠弾 • 黒天風, いんぜん • こくてんふう, Inzen Kokutenfuu): After employing the Tendo Combat Style: Second Style, Number Sixteen, Rentaro thrusts his body at the opponent with accumulated speed, and, using the momentum, delivers a powerful back kick strong enough to send the opponent flying backwards. *'Hidden Bullet: Subtle Shining Cave' (隠弾 玄明窩, いんぜん げんめいか, Inzen Genmeika): Rentaro readies his body, positioning his left leg in front of his waist whilst using the right for support, and releases a vigorous high kick on the opponents' chin. *'Enhanced Speed:' Rentaro displays impressive speed, having the ability to approach his targets up close from long distances in just a matter of seconds. *'Enhanced Durability:' Rentaro has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of durability, taking several hits from Kagetane and rising to his feet quickly. During his fight with Shougen, he takes a hit to the forehead and seemingly endeavors said assault; regaining his stability shortly afterwards. Further, he was able to withstand Kagetane's many kicks to the face and his Maximum Pain to a noteworthy time. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Rentaro possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of evading a fast approaching Kohina when the latter attempted to take his life with Short Swords, as well as when he was confronted by Kagetane on numerous occasions. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Due to his style of combat, Rentaro packs a set of durable melee assaults, such as when he delivers two consecutive hits on Kagetane's face and a kick to his neck. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8